Kill The Mink
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: based off of Glee and CP Coulter's Dalton and Bellia-25's drawing on deviantart.  Everyone is getting annoyed at Kurt wearing the white mink coat from Logan.  So the twins decide to kill it.  This is just for fun and quite silly.


Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Nor is Dalton. Nor is the Bellia-25's drawing.

"What are we doing here again?" Dwight asked.

The twins had pulled him into their room along with David and Wes.

"We need to plan a way to get Kurt to stop wearing that coat the Knave gave him." Evan informed everyone.

"Good luck. Kurt loves that coat." David scoffed. Wes nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but whenever he wears it Blaine gets really upset. He doesn't like that Kurt is friends with Logan and that coat is a reminder." Ethan reminded them.

"Kurt isn't going to stop wearing a coat just because Blaine doesn't like the person who gave it to him. And he isn't wearing it as much now." Wes tried to reason.

"What are you talking about he wears it every day." David reminded him.

Wes shrugged. "So how are we going to get Kurt to stop wearing a coat that he loves and doesn't care who it came from?" asked Wes.

"Well we've been working on a plan and now we just need your help." The twins grinned at each other and then began to explain.

333

"Well that explains why Reed isn't here." David said once he heard the plan.

"Exactly. So everyone's clear?" Evan asked.

"Good, then operation kill the mink is a go." Ethan chimed.

333

"Blaine! Blaine!" Dwight yelled running down the hall to Blaine's room. He skidded inside and Blaine stared at him confused.

"What?" Blaine asked unsure if he should be concerned or not.

"You have to come quick! Kurt! There's a demon trying to possess him! You have to break its spell! Hurry!" Dwight yelled grabbing Blaine and pulling him as he began to run out the room.

Blaine had no choice but to follow behind. What had gotten into the crazy supernaturalist this time? If he had known they were going outside he would have grabbed his coat. Hopefully they wouldn't be out there too long. He spotted Kurt and the twins, Wes and David. They were walking and drinking out of mugs. Kurt didn't look possessed.

"Blaine hurry!" Dwight yelled pulling him and making Blaine stumble and have to look down to catch his footing. Therefore he didn't see one of the twins slip something into Kurt's mug.

333

Kurt looked up at the sound of Dwight's yell to see his boyfriend almost fall as he was running towards him. Kurt glanced at Ethan who was waving over his shoulder.

"Hey Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked as Dwight and Blaine reached them.

"There's a bad energy all around him! It's coming from his coat!" Dwight yelled circling Kurt and holding up a protective amulet.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because this coat came from Logan does not mean that it's evil."

"Look! Look at his eyes! They rolled back in his head!" Dwight screamed pointing a finger at Kurt.

"Dwight he just rolled his eyes." Blaine said resisting the urge to roll his.

"Look! The demons in his drink! It's going to possess him once the liquid enters his body!"

Everyone jumped as Kurt's drink began to froth and make strange noises. Kurt slowly held the cup a bit farther away as black smoke started to billow up.

Blaine frowned as he looked at the cup and then his eyes widened with understanding. Not thinking about it and not having enough time to do anything else he jumped in between Kurt and his mug just as the liquid exploded out of it.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend who was now drenched in coffee, hot coffee too. Blaine blinked and said, "Well, at least I'm not cold anymore."

"Why did my drink just explode?" Kurt asked turning to the twins.

"We didn't do anything!" they said in unison.

Kurt glared at them.

"Well, maybe we slipped something in your drink to make it explode and were trying to ruin that coat." Evan supplied.

"Why would you want to ruin my clothes?" Kurt asked confused.

"We don't want to ruin your clothes," Evan assured him.

"They're really pretty," Ethan added.

"We just don't want you wearing that coat anymore because it hurts Blaine."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"Logan gave you that coat." Wes stated the obvious.

At Kurt's blank look David went on, "It reminds Blaine that your friends with Logan, which he doesn't like, and makes him jealous that you wear it because he didn't get it for you."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "Is that true?"

Blaine sighed and then closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't want to fight with you over it. I know it's your choice if you want to be friends with Logan and I have no say in it. And I just wish I had gotten you a coat or something that you could wear all the time and then people would know it was a gift from me, from your boyfriend." Blaine explained.

"So you guys tried to ruin my coat to make Blaine happy? What about me? I like this coat. I would have been really upset if it had gotten ruined. And do I have to remind you that I came from a school where slushie facials were a daily occurrence? I've had enough clothes ruined in my life." Kurt yelled at them all.

"Wow, we forgot about that, sorry Kurt. We're just so used to you being here that we forgot you had to go through all that at McKinley and that's why you're here." David explained.

Kurt nodded. He was still a bit mad, but would forgive them soon enough. Turning back to Blaine he asked, "How come you didn't let them destroy it if you hate it so much?"

"Because you love it and I knew it would be bad and might remind you of McKinley. I don't want you to have to remember that or live in fear of your clothes being ruined again." Blaine closed his eyes blocking out the thoughts of why Kurt was here at Dalton now.

He opened them in surprise when Kurt hugged him.

"If there's one thing I've learned is that if you know the right dry cleaners almost anything can be cleaned. And winters almost over anyway, so I would have to send this out to be cleaned, a few weeks early won't hurt anything, and Reed just got a new winter collection from his mom and I've wanted to wear some of them." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back and then kissed him. He pulled back and shivered.

"Come on; let's get you back inside and into a nice warm shower. You're freezing, and sticky." Kurt commented as he took Blaine's hand and led him back to Windsor.

The twins high fived each other and then started a snowball fight with David, Wes, and Dwight. The mink was dead and their drinks were cold anyway.


End file.
